Cast In Stone -Generation X story one
by GibblesX3
Summary: First of a Four or possibly more depending on reviews. The future of mutant kind is grim and the X-Men were destroyed years ago. Now the mutant Bishop must travel back in time to save the future Complete
1. The Mission

Generation X Evolution  
  
Cast In Stone  
  
July 4th, 2085  
  
It was Independence Day but the blasts in the distant sky weren't elaborate fireworks displays. And the smell of smoke wasn't from family barbeques. The United States of America was at war. Not a war against a foreign enemy but an internal civil war more threatening than the one that occurred over two centuries ago. The sides were not enclosed by geographical boundaries but by the construction of their DNA. The war is between two different species evolved from the same genetic lineage. Homo sapiens, normal humans and Homo Superior, mutants born with incredible and frightening powers, were fighting one another for their own survival. Currently the human side was winning the battle with new and improved mutant hunting Sentinels and a variety of x-factor infecting virus.  
  
The mutant known as Bishop watched the distant explosions from a window. His fixed on a statue standing within a dead flower garden of a park below. It was ironic that that statue was the only one standing while others crumpled down from the vibrations of distant bombing. The mutant began to understand why the Church of the X had such a strong religious view of Charles Francis Xavier. Though the bald mutant was in reality a cripple, his statue portrayed him standing. This was giving the effect it was intended too. All of Xavier's beliefs and dreams are there cast in stone as he stands strong despite how far his ultimate dream is from reality. Standing strong even though everything he worked for is crumbling to pieces. At that moment, Xavier didn't seem like the failure the majority of mutants and humans like had labeled him. The new citizens of Bayville needed the feeling that the statue gave them.  
  
There were very few places where people could live peaceful lives free of the war. Bayville was one of them. Decades ago it had been a lovely little town. That was before the Fall of X-Men over 80 years ago. The X- Men, a group mutants formed by Xavier to promote peace between humans and mutants. Their feats were renowned around the world. But their glory didn't last for on one tragic day; the X-Men along with every other citizen of Bayville were mysterious destroyed. By whom or what is still unknown until this day. During the early days of the war Bayville became home to last followers of Xavier's Dream. The Church of X was filled with mutants and humans who worshiped their self proclaimed St. Charles Xavier; in hope that one day both humans and mutants will live in peace.  
  
Not all of Bayville was filled with religious followers of Xavier. The Xavier Security Enforcers or X.S.E were also followers of the infamous mutant. Their job was summarized down into one word, police. Before the war the government created the X.S.E to police mutant criminals. After the war came under way the X.S.E was split from the main body of government agencies. The top officials refused to close down and set up in Bayville. The organization developed a new mission which was to protect the innocents who didn't take sides in the war. This was a job Bishop carried out proudly. He loved being on the streets fighting any military fractions that would try and use the citizens of Bayville for soldiers or guinea pigs. In his mind he was born for this. Those who know him think the same thing. He stood a good six foot. His large muscular frame and dark brown skin stood out against his black and gold uniform. He had the face of soldier with gruff features that were enhanced by the black M for mutant tattooed over his left eye. Not only was he a skilled marksman with a large variety of laser weapons, he was natural weapon. His mutant power allows him to absorb, store and re-channel energy in which he comes in contact with.  
  
"Enjoying the view, Bishop?" a voice asked from behind him. Bishop turned looking right at the aged face of the last surviving heads of the X.S.E., Forge. Forge was the oldest known mutant in the world. The Cheyenne Indian was born in the 1960s in Bayville. During his teens he developed his mutant power that gave the ability to build any kind of technological devices. He built a lab in a hidden area under Bayville High. One of his experiments trapped him in the Middleverse where he spent twenty some non- aging years until he was rescued with the assistance of the X-Man Nightcrawler. He survived the destruction of Bayville because of another ability that was slowing turning him into a machine. His lifespan was extended as a result.  
  
Bishop snapped into stiff attention. Prompting a smile from Forge, "How many times do I have to say no one has to do that when I enter a room? We are not the military."  
  
"You are my superior, sir, " Bishop stated, "An officer always stands in attention for a superior."  
  
"Please never do that again," Forge smirked, "That's an order. And do call me Forge I never liked sir. Now on to business, I assume you know why you are here?"  
  
"I was told that Intelligence has discovered a way to end the war and a volunteer was asked for," Bishop replied. He had volunteered willing to do whatever he could to help end the terrible war.  
  
"That is the true but before you completely sign on I need to tell you this will involve using a device that hasn't been tested fully. I call the device a temporal relocation device or better known as a time machine," the Cheyenne mechanical mutant explained taking a seat behind his desk and motioned for Bishop to sit also.  
  
"Time machine?" Bishop questioned as he took a seat, "I am guessing the way to end the war involves traveling back to its beginning?"  
  
"Farther," Forge said, "You will be going back to prevent the events that we believe allowed the war to happen. You will arrive in the year 2002 giving you time to discover the cause and prevent the 'Fall of the X-Men'. You see we believe that if Charles Xavier hadn't perished along with his mutant students that there would still be greater desire to bring about a peaceful coexistence between man and mutant. In turn the hatred that led to the war could be greatly reduced."  
  
"I understand," Bishop said, "when do I go?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, " Forge said, "Your partner has been briefed already and is being physically evaluated for the trip.We have to be sure she will be able to handle the possible bombardment of temporal radiation. Your medical records and assessment of your powers show that you will merely absorb any excess energy that may occur during the trip. "  
  
'She?" Bishop raised an eyebrow knowing who she was, "If I may ask why her?"  
  
"Shard is your only remaining family correct? We decided that incase you cannot return you will have family close by," Forge smiled. A beep came from the small red and black X –Com on his chest. "Forge, Shard has finished her test and has been sent to the room we made up for them. She passed with flying colors."  
  
"Very good Mr. Myers," Forge responded pressing down on his X-Com. He turned his attention back to Bishop. "You may go. I will have someone show you to your room. I suggest that you think of a possible starting strategy for when you arrive. And please get a good night's rest and I will see you promptly at 0600 hours."  
  
Bishop stood up and shook Forge's hand and as he headed out the door Forge added, "Good Luck."  
  
  
  
Later that evening.  
  
The room Forge had arranged for them was simply set up with two cots, a table, and two chairs. Bishop lay in one cot still fully dressed in uniform. Hanging off the headboard were two large plasma guns that were his favorite weapons. In the next cot his eighteen year –old sister Shard lay also dressed in a similar black and gold uniform. She was closest she had ever been to casual dress since she joined the X.S.E three years ago in that her waist long yellow hair was unbraided. She lay staring up at ceiling with her pure green eyes. She was thinking about the day ahead and what it would mean if they succeeded. Peace. The world could be at peace. Mom and Dad could still be alive. I have to stay focused no matter how unbelievable it all seemed. I am part of the X.S.E. Focus keeps you alive.  
  
She turned to look at her brother. He was still awake also. "Pretty hard to believe isn't Bishop?"  
  
"You can say that again. But if Forge says it is possible it will be possible. " Bishop said with confidence.  
  
Shard relaxed a little because she too trusted Forge's word. Then she had to ask something else, "Do you think Mom and Dad will be brought back?"  
  
"Shard, if we succeed we will return to an alternate universe. So Mom and Dad may still be alive but they won't be our parents because chances are we will see an alternate version of ourselves who won't have to travel through time." Bishop replied grimly.  
  
"So it will always be just you and me?" Shard asked sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bishop said.  
  
"Don't be brother. Now we should get some sleep." She rolled over and closed her eyes. Neither of them spoke another word to one another until morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
0600 Hours  
  
Bishop and Shard stood stiffly on a large platform watching as numerous scientists scampered here and there below checking all kinds of computer read outs making any needed adjustments. Forge was among them snapping at anyone who made small mistakes and taking over anything he thought they weren't able to handle.  
  
After several minutes Forge walked up to the platform and strapped a band onto both mutants' arms. "These will prevent you from fading from existence when you enter the past. After a few hours they can be safely removed but mind you they also will be used to bring you back here when your mission is complete." Forge stepped away from the platform. "Whenever you are ready we will proceed."  
  
Bishop nodded and looked at his sister who nodded also. Forge signal the scientists sitting at the main controls to begin the initial sequence. An instant later a green bubble formed around the platform and slowly began to shrink around the two mutants. The last thing Bishop seen before everything went weird was Forge waving good luck.  
  
* * *  
  
Forge stood with a look of satisfaction on his face. He realized that in any second the world would be changed into a brighter existence. His smile faded when startling news came. A pale face intelligence officer came running and delivered the news, "Sir there is another time machine! A Nimrod Sentinel is on its way to intercept the party!"  
  
Forge stood shaking his head. Nimrod was one of the deadliest Sentinels in existence. There was no possible way two mutants could beat one alone. I am sorry Bishop, Shard, if I knew I wouldn't have gone through with it. 


	2. The Past

April 30th, 2002  
  
The world was swirling around him in a blur of colors. Bishop couldn't tell whether he was flying up or down or whether he was moving at all. And seconds later it all stopped leaving him standing in a flower bed with Shard right next to him. He took a second to collect himself before looking around. He recognized the area as a cleaner and undestroyed part of New York City, specifically Central Park. "We're here." He said reading the date on a discarded newspaper.  
  
"Why send us to New York and not Bayville?" Shard asked obviously still a little disoriented from the trip.  
  
"Because we need someone who is in with Xavier to help us learn what we can about the X-Men." Bishop said typing on an arm band computer. "Sean Cassidy, the Banshee. Mutant power is a super sonic voice. According to known records he works within the NYPD."  
  
"Then lets get going," Shard demanded accessing a small wrist watch that activated a holographic appearance. Her uniform turned into a leather jacket, white t-shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Her pure green eyes took on the appearance of normal green eyes. Here black M tattoo over her right eye remained along with her yellow hair.  
  
Bishop activated his own changing his uniform into a black suit with a long brown trench coat to hide his two large guns. He pulled out a special pair of shades Forge designed that acted as a mini computer and Cerebro unit. With a light touch he activated it and began to receive numerous mutant life signals. Most were latent and inactive reminding him this was an age before mutants were common knowledge and one could go his whole life unaware of his potential.  
  
The two mutants began to walk from the park when a figure leaped from the bushes and grabbed Shard around the neck holding a knife to her throat. Another came out holding a 45 mm on Bishop. "Alright pops give us all your money or the blonde gets it."  
  
Shards face was twisted in expression of anger. Bishop gave her a slight nod telling her do her thing. The mutant girl's eyes glowed a bright green as she activated her powers. The thug with the knife suddenly lost his grip on her causing him to fall right through her like a ghost. Holding up a balled fist she fired a green bolt into the man sending him sprawling backwards.  
  
Meanwhile the man with the gun turned it on Bishop ready to fire but instead found himself looking down the barrel of an even larger gun. He dropped his own weapon as he dropped to his knees begging the large black man not to shoot. Bishop looked down and said, "Go" The man was on his feet and running not even remembering his unconscious partner. Bishop aimed the gun to the ground and pulled the trigger disintegrating the small gun. Silently he and Shard continued on their search for Sean Cassidy. 


	3. Nimrod Arrives

Her name was Emma Frost. She was one of the wealthiest and most powerful women in the world. None of that seemed to matter now that someone was trying to kill her. The same people who she had trusted now had a price on her head.  
  
How could Shaw do this to me? I have been loyal to him. I was his White Queen! The young woman thought to herself as she hustled down the crowded Manhattan streets looking in all directions for pursuit. She was rounding a corner when she felt them. Their thoughts were loud and clear to her telepathic mind. She could see them standing a few yards in front of her looking away from her. She decided to not to waste time trying to knock them out especially if they were wearing psionic protection that would turn anything she tried back on herself. Instead she moved down an alley that would lead to the next street over. She was part way down the alley when a glowing ball of green light appeared. It grew to about ten feet and then dissolved away revealing a large figure. It looked like a lump of red clay shaped into a bulky human outline. Its face was consisting of only eyes and a mouth that glowed brightly.  
  
The being fixed its eyes on her and made a few mechanical beeps and them spoke in a robotic voice, "Mutant Detected. Eliminate."  
  
Emma spun around and dove to the ground as a laser fired from the creature's eyes and struck the ground where she was just standing. *Great more trouble for me!*  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sean Cassidy was mumbling under his breath as he climbed onto the bus. He hated the bus but for now it was his only option for getting home this evening. He had so much on his mind he had forgotten to get his car fixed when he first discovered a problem and weeks later it died. The part he needed wouldn't come in until tomorrow so he was stuck until then.  
  
The bus was extremely packed this time of the day he noticed counting only a three open seats. All of them were teenagers. There was a young blonde with glasses pouring over a book. A young black boy getting into a handheld video game so much that he was unknowingly annoying those around him. The third teenager was a girl with pink hair sitting in the back staring out the window. He could tell by her face she was new to the city. Walking up he asked if he could take a seat. She nodded without looking. He sat down and looked out the window also. "You're a tourist I take it lass?"  
  
The girl nodded silently. Sean continued, "I remember when I first came here. Me pop got a job here when I was wee lad. I tell ye it was so big and amazing I though me head was gonna get stuck looking up." The girl laughed not looking from the window. "Then ye get used to it all. Names Cassidy, Officer Sean Cassidy of the NYPD."  
  
The girl looked up. "Clarice Ferguson" she said turning back to the window. "I came here with some classmates. They thought it would be funny to ditch me and leave me to find my way back to my hotel alone. Jokes on them, I just seen more of the city in just a few hours then they have in two days. Now if I can only find my way back to the hotel."  
  
"Well lass why don't ye tell me the name of ye hotel and I'll give ye directions." Banshee suggested.  
  
"I would but I don't remember the name but I will know it when I see it. Thanks anyway," Clarice said with a smile.  
  
"Hey wait I know what hotel you are staying at," The blonde teen said turning in her seat, "I recognize you from the group that is staying down the hall from me and my parents. I am on my way back now. Paige Gurthie I'm from Kentucky. My family and I are on a road trip. We are spending a couple of days here and then we are going up to Bayville to see my brother who is attending a private institute there. "  
  
"Xavier Institute?" Sean asked with a sound of disgust in his voice.  
  
"You know of it?" Paige asked amazed.  
  
"I went there when I was a lad." Sean said, "Me and the professor had a difference of opinion and I left."  
  
"Oh," Paige said softly, "I just recently met the criteria to attend one of these days. But I don't know if I want to."  
  
"What's this Xavier Institute?" Clarice asked curiously.  
  
Sean and Paige exchanged a look and Sean replied, "Ye have ta be a special breed of person ta get in."  
  
Clarice raised her eyebrows showing she still didn't understand. Sean couldn't think of a better explanation. "Tis hard ta explain lass."  
  
Clarice was about to open her mouth when a scream came from the front of the bus. Sean and the two girls followed the terrified gazes of the other passengers. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the large creature that seemed to be firing lasers out of its eyes and towards a young woman who was diving every direction to avoid the beams. The bus jolted to a stop as one the lasers knocked a car in front of its path. *My God* Sean thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Monet St. Croix strolled from the store as her chauffer stumbled behind her struggling with a large stack of packages. The young Algerian girl stopped beside her limousine slipping her pocket book back into her purse and stood waiting for the driver to get the door. The chauffer fumbled the boxes and reached for the door and lost his balance. The packages started to fall but were stopped in mid-fall by Monet. She stood there holding the heavy packages with one hand as the man opened the door. He was taking the packages from her when the excitement reached them.  
  
A large crowd stampeded into them knocking the chauffer and packages to the ground. The crowd cleared and Monet still standing scowled. She looked in the direction the crowd had come. An even larger was coming, running from some large monster. Monet grabbed the chauffer off the ground and flew upward at an incredible speed and landed on top of the limo. With an angry look Monet watched her latest purchases get trampled. *That's it someone is going to pay.* She soared into the air and headed for the creature.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The passengers began to push their way off the bus. No one seemed to notice where they were going and the young man who was playing his game was nearly trampled by the crowd if it wasn't for the fact that with a blink sound he was in the seat next to Paige.  
  
Sean looked up at the young girl who was just as bewildered as he and the boy were. The only one not surprised was Clarice. "My God lass, ye that special breed I mentioned."  
  
Not waiting for a response Sean pushed the three teens through the emergency exit. He knew he couldn't leave them alone but he also knew the police couldn't handle that thing alone. They would need the Banshee's help. "Listen to me get yeselves ta safety I have ta go back its me duty."  
  
"I can help." The boy said stepping. Putting his hand on Sean's arm and a rainbow of colors formed around the boy's body. Turning to face an overturned the boy let loose a scream that flipped the vehicle over. Sean couldn't help a smile. All three of these kids he just met were mutants. It seemed they were becoming more and more common. "Alright lad," "Everett Thomas," the boy interrupted. "Alright Everett, if ye want to help see about getting some people to safety. And take the girls with ye. "  
  
Everett nodded and took off followed by Clarice and Paige. Banshee using his sonic voice to rise into the air he flew at the creature unleashing a deafening scream. The creature stumbled but regained balance by hovering off the ground. Part of its face was gone revealing circuits. The damage slowly began to repair itself. Banshee cursed under his breath dodging a blast directed at him. He swooped down to the woman who had been running from it. "What is that thing woman?"  
  
Emma Frost shook her head, "I don't know but it doesn't like mutants."  
  
Banshee looked at her taking mental count of the fourth mutant he had encountered in just an hour. Suddenly the woman's voice cried out inside his head. With a quick scream he moved them out of the way of another blast. He had to adjust to the weight of the psionic he was carrying as he began dodging more lasers.  
  
Suddenly a dark blur struck into the creature carrying it several yards before smashing it into the pavement. The blur stopped becoming a young dark skinned black haired girl dressed in all things a three piece dark red woman's business suit. Mutant number five, Banshee counted. The girl landed dusting herself off she began to walk away not seeing the creature rising up behind her.  
  
"LAAAAAAAAAAAASSS" Banshee screamed too late as he watched the girl be tossed into a nearby building by a blast. The creature turned its attention elsewhere. Banshee looked in horror to see the thing was looking directly at the three teens he met on the bus. He started to shout a warning as he moved towards them when the creature was struck hard by three laser blasts and fell over.  
  
"Great Nimrod this mission just got hard," a large black man wielding two large guns said to the younger yellow haired girl beside him. Suddenly Banshee realized his count had just hit seven. 


	4. A Battle and New Beginning

Bishop looked over the situation. The street was empty save for six mutants one of which was Sean Cassidy. Then there was the Sentinel Nimrod which was repairing itself from the damage it took from Shard's and his attack.  
  
Cassidy came up beside him the blonde woman he had been carrying. Setting her down, the he eyed Bishop's costume. "Ye with Xavier?"  
  
"Yes and no," Bishop responded lifting his gun and pointing towards Nimrod. "I will explain after we destroy Nimrod. You have a choice help or stay out of the way."  
  
"I will help ye of course," Banshee said facing towards the Everett and the two girls. "Children go check on the lass that that thing attacked."  
  
There was a distant blink and the three vanished. They reappeared the near the unconscious Monet St. Croix. Nimrod arose and immediately began to head towards the children. Bishop lifted his weapons and nodded to Banshee and Shard. Emma looked at him and asked, "What shall I do? My telepathy isn't effective against that thing but if you have a weapon I can use I can help."  
  
Bishop pulled a small laser pistol from his belt and tossed it to her. He faced Nimrod, "Let's scrap that piece of junk."  
  
Bishop and Emma opened fire with their weapons as Banshee unleashed a steal shattering scream and Shard fired off bolts of photonic energy. Nimrod's attention turned from the children and towards his attackers opening his deadly fire. Bishop suddenly realized that with each repair Nimrod went through the more powerful he was becoming. The four of them alone wouldn't be able to hold out for long.  
  
Banshee was the first fall when a stray blast knocked over a telephone pole and a wire whipped around striking the mutant across the chest giving him a large shock. He fell to the ground unconscious. In his fall he landed on top of Emma putting her out of commission also. Bishop and Shard advanced on Nimrod. Nimrods blasts either phased through Shard or were absorbed by Bishop allowing him to put one gun away to charge while he fired Nimrod's own ammo back at him with one hand. Then Nimrod wised up and fired two specialized beams at the two standing mutants. The beams hit and took effect instantly. Both screamed as energy attacked their mutant chromosomes temporally relieving them of their powers and consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everett looked on in horror as he and the others watched Nimrod take out his four attackers. Realizing that the machine was moving in for the kill the young man did something he hoped he wouldn't regret. Looked down at Monet who was coming to slowly and focused his mutant aurora and began to synch it up to her own. He felt her strength, speed, and other powers flow into himself. Lifting himself into the air he charged towards Nimrod and began lay into him a barrage of punches in a blur of speed. Nimrod was trying and failing to regain balance while the mutant boy attacked him.  
  
Monet fully regained her senses and without a word flew to aid Everett. Paige watched the two as they attacked and decided she wasn't going to stand there and watch. A small tear formed on the skin in the back of her neck and began to grow down her back. Taking her hands she pulled at the tear completely ripping her skin from her body. Underneath a metallic body glimmered. She ran towards Nimrod striking him with her own blows.  
  
Nimrod was unable to counterattack as he fell victim to three mutant teens. Clarice looked at Nimrod and smiled brightly and began her own attack. With numerous blinks she teleported pieces of the machine beast away, continuing to sever any piece that regenerated. The four mutants began to tire but didn't let up until Nimrod became nothing but a pile of scrap metal incapable of repairing.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A little while later the eight mutants found a secluded area away from the news cameras that arrived minutes after Nimrod was defeated. Introductions were made and Bishop told them of his mission. Banshee agreed to help even though he was on shaky terms with Xavier. Emma announced that she would like to join them not saying her reason was protection from her pursuers.  
  
  
  
The discussion turned to getting the children back to their parents but Paige loudly protested, "I want to help save the X-Men! My brother is there so I have a reason! I am going to join whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Me too I am helping too." Everett spoke up. "Today was the first time my powers felt useful. Back in St. Louis I had only one mutant to synch up with and he moved away. This gives me a chance to see how far my powers can really go."  
  
"I guess I want in too." Clarice said. "It felt good to cut loose like that and use my powers."  
  
All eyes turned to Monet who was standing with an amused look on her face. "My, my, aren't all of you noble. Banding together to fight for a future only two of you will be alive in, the two that came from there. Though reason tells me that such mission will result in a temporal paradox that could destroy reality as we know it, I am intrigued enough to join you and see where this will go."  
  
  
  
Bishop decided not to argue. He couldn't tell them they were too young because Shard was about the same age as all of them. With some training these kids would be perfect to help complete the mission. He just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake. Of course as of now he couldn't predict the future but he knew that as of now that future wasn't cast in stone.  
  
  
  
On a New York roof top  
  
Another ball of green appeared revealing a man roughly the same height as Bishop. He was dressed in head to toe with futuristic battle armor. He looked out over the city removing his clear helmet letting the wind blow his green hair. "Nimrod may be gone but Trevor Fitzroy won't fall as easily to children. Your days are numbered agent Bishop."  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in New York  
  
In a room that looked like something out of the colonial era a man stood donned in clothing from the same era. His face was cast into a scowl looking into the flames of the fire burning in the fireplace. He had just received news that his former White Queen, Emma Frost had joined up with a band of mutants. But he wasn't too angry because Sebastian Shaw knew he would soon control the two things that would draw her back.  
  
  
  
(I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to writing the next installment called "What You Leave Behind" which for fans of the Gen X characters Chamber Skin and Mondo will be their premiere along with a new made up member. And sadly a member won't last until the end. Fans of the comic you will already know who that is. See you next time.) 


End file.
